Guinevere/Issue 4
This is Issue 4 of Guinevere, entitled "Dead Diary". Previous issue - Next issue Issue 4, Dead Diary While I am looking for the supplies in this tower, Alan is sleeping on a matress he found. I know it is weird how I am with Alan and not Rodney, as Rodney obviusly is the nicest of the two. The thing is, though, that Alan actually do treat me well. He just pretends like he doesn’t when Rodney is around. I don’t know why. “Finding anything?” I can hear Alan yelling from the floor under me. This city is so quiet that we would be able to hear each other if we were standing three towers from each other. “Not really.” I yell back, looking through the draver from a desk. “Then keep looking.” He just yells. I can see him for me; laying there on our only matress, arm over his head, one leg bended. I continue to search the dravers, only finding a metal ruler and an empty water bottle. I close the draver and put the ruler in my bag. We have plenty of bottles so we don’t need that. I get up from my kneeling position, a position I have gotten used to, being girlfriend to Alan. I then head towards the next desk, kneeling down again. I open the draver and this time I find a notebook and a pen. I take them up, opening the notebook. “Diane Fergerald, 1982” It says. I assume that Diane Fergerald was the former owner, and that she was born in 1982. If my mother’s calender was right, I am born in 2055 or something like that. The book has been decaying, though it is possible to read the content. Curious, I begin to read: “Dear Diary. Martin asked me to marry him today. To keep my feelings under control, I will begin to write diary. I haven’t tried this before, so I will just get right to it. '' ''I like Martin, a lot. Though, his criminal background scares me. Ben said it was because he robbed a bank, but I’m not sure. I don’t know what to say to him. Haven’t said yes yet. I visited mom today. She was better, the cold had blown off. Dad is still nowhere to be seen. It’s kinda sad, though mom does really well on her own. Billy and I are really nice to her, helping her all we can. Martin is coming in a few minutes, so I will just finish here. I’ll write again tomorrow. This is nice. Diane Fergerald, August 9th 2009” I quickly look through the rest of the book. It only goes to December 6th, 2009. The rest of the pages are empty. I take the pen and begin to write on the first empty page: “Dear Diary. We managed to get away from the raiders. I think we’re safe here, though you never know. They have been following us since we were kids. Maybe we should just strike back. I don’t know. Alan has been really nice towards me. He wasn’t as brutal as he usually is today when we had sex. He has been resting most of the day. That’s understandable. He has been doing a lot of work lately, so he deserves to rest. Rodney went out to scavenge a few hours ago. I hope he returns with chicken. I could really eat some chicken.” I am then interrupted by Alan. “You found anything yet?” He yells. I don’t want to tell about the diary, so I just yell back “No. Still looking.” He yells something I can’t hear, and I finish off the page: "I have to go now. I’ll write again tomorrow. Skye Masters, somewhere between 2070 and 2080” Category:Guinevere Category:Guinevere issues Category:Issues